<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“It looks good on you.” by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058441">“It looks good on you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a long-distance relationship could be difficult, but Gray and Jellal make it work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jellal Fernandes/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Fairy Tail Rarepairs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“It looks good on you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as if i could let rare pair week pass without writing about my boys smh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray knew that Jellal needed to travel, needed to continue to atone and make the world a better place for it. He still missed him, but by entering into this relationship Gray had agreed that they would face distance, and so forced a communication lacrima on the older man. Just because they were alone, didn’t mean they had to be lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he settled down to video call Jellal, Gray realised how cold his room was. An odd grievance for an ice wizard, he knew, but there was a frost claiming Magnolia right now; even he had been making an effort to stay clothed throughout the day. He searched his room quickly, cautious that each moment he delayed was a second wasted speaking with Jellal. On the floor was a faded grey jumper, tightly knighted with a high collar. Jellal had left it here the last time he had been in town, and Gray snatched it up, pulling it over his head. It was cold, but it still smelled like Jellal, and that was a comfort. The arms were a little too long, the neck a little too stretched, but Gray didn’t have any more time to think; he flopped gracelessly down on his bed and pressed ‘call’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lacrima shimmered, a lilac fog filling the ball before a blurry figure came into few. The lighting shift, image evening out, and then it was Jellal staring back at him, hair tousled with a blanket pulled tight across his shoulder. To avoid being distured Crime Sorciere often travelled at night. Gray felt bad for waking Jellal, but the moment of guilt was a mere drop in the ocean of his affection and relief. He always expected to encounter his boyfriend injured, or worse, arrested. But that was not the case. Jellal was smiling the small, fragile smile that Gray had become so fond of, eyes drinking in every inch of Gray’s appearance, finally landing on his chest… and what he was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… my jumper?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Gray fingered the hem mindlessly, not grasping the relevance until he saw the flush of Jellal’s skin, and the way his gaze shifted, not sure what to look at next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wearing your lover’s clothes… that was a thing, Gray remembered. He had seen it in movies, and had heard the mutterings of the guild when Mirajane had come dressed in one of Erza’s blouses. He had heard it was even a fetish for some, but didn’t know if he fully understand that. Still, the look on Jellal’s face was one he had never seen before, somewhere caught between endearment and lust, and Gray thought that if this was what wearing clothes got him, he might make an effort to do it more often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks good on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing praise from the man he loved was nice, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Gray muttered, feeling his cheeks warm, and Jellal laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation continued as normal, but every now and then Gray caught Jellal’s eyes wandering to his clothes, and he couldn’t help but grin. This would be a fun thing to explore when Jellal got home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>